Tag! You're it!
by BluAlbino
Summary: Completely random... A little of everything. Jack/Sam, Daniel/Sha're, Daniel/Hathor, Daniel/Jack oneshot


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE TAGGED**

**Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne**

Jack had been waiting for years. For Sam he could wait a lot longer. He knew that he and Sam couldn't have a relationship because of their ranks, but it could change. Sometimes he thought, he felt like giving up. Then he would see her, and she would tell him something funny, or confuse the hell out of him, or just smile in his direction.

He could keep waiting.

**J.A.R., Green Day**

Daniel looked at Oma for one last time before he became human. They didn't speak, just thought. Daniel was thinking that he couldn't stay this way. Only able to watch, never to help, even though he could usually change things for the better.

"Do you still want to do this, Daniel?" asked Oma.

"Yes, I do."

**Your Song, Ewan McGregor**

"Since no one will remember this anyway…" Jack stood under the plate glass window in the situation room.

"What are you doing sir?" asked Sam from above him.

"I am woo-ing you. Now be quiet." He opened his mouth and began to sing to her, badly. Sam smiled and laughed, which made the whole thing worth it.

**Why Do I Keep Counting, The Killers**

Teal'c thrashed under his restraints, looking for Bry'tac.

"Where are you? Traitor!" He yelled, the others flinched.

"I am here." Said Bry'tac calmly.

"Release me. I command you, in the name of your god!"

"When will he go back to normal," asked Daniel.

"I don't know if he will. All we can do is wait. And hope for the best." Bry'tac said sadly.

**Beast and the Harlot, Avenged Sevenfold**

"I will find her!" When Daniel said those words, he meant them. If I have to go through hell and back, I will find Sha're. I will find her and get the snake out of her, and have my wife back.

"You never get her back." said Mi'chello calmly.

"I will find her!" He yelled, then everything went dark.

**The Killing Lights, AFI**

Jack woke up in a strange place, with no idea of how he got there. He looked up to see a sideways hallway.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud. The guards noticed he was up and came for him. The world flipped and he was falling down the wall. Ba'll was torturing him, holding him against another storage wall.

"Why did you return?"

"I don't know!"

**Baby Girl I'm a Blur, Say Anything**

Daniel cowered in the corner, hiding from monsters only he could see. Mummies and symbiotes and ghosts, oh my! He cringed in his safe spot. A knock came on the door.

"Dr Jackson, it's time for your meds." Even though he didn't say anything, the lab tech came in anyway.

The man and one of the others held him down and injected him. He ran back to his corner and waited for the drugs to kick in.

**Body Language, Queen**

Jack stood silently, watching Daniel. The archeologist was pacing around his study, trying to think of an answer. His hair fell in his eyes sexily, and Jack couldn't look away. He ran his eyes up and down the other's body.

"Daniel," he said softly. The other man looked at him. Jack walked up to him and pushed him against the work table, and placed a rough kiss on him. The other blushed.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're thinking?"

**Blood, Sex and Booze, Green Day**

Daniel sat quietly, waiting for his goddess to tell him what to do next.

"Daniel." she said in her two-toned voice.

"Yes my love?" He said practically jumping to do her bidding.

"Get on the floor." She ordered.

"Yes my Queen."

**Congratulations, Blue October**

"Jack." He said to his best friend.

"Daniel, " he said back. He looked at the other man in his lawn chair.

"Um, congratulations, on the whole Sam thing." Daniel stared out over the lake, unable to look at Jack.

"Thanks" He said.

They sat in silence, waiting for the fish to bite. Daniel wanted to say all the things that he had been feeling for so long, but didn't. It wouldn't change anything.


End file.
